


All Mine

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: Cherri puts Sir Pentious in his place.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how a story that took you two hours to write takes about two seconds to read.

Sir Pentious growled in frustration as he struggled against the ropes that were knotted around his body. Not only were his wrists tied behind his back, but his tail had been bound to his midsection. The gag in his mouth wasn’t helping matters either. He glared with hatred at his captor. Cherri Bomb stood before him smirking. “You’ve been fucking with me for too long, old man. It’s time I returned the favor.”

Her captive rival’s hood bristled in anger as she stepped closer. So the harlot was going to rough him up a bit, was she? Well, she had another thing coming if she thought that this would deter him in the slightest. If she had to resort to such archaic methods, then he must really have one over on her. His serpentine eyes tracked her as she bent down in front of him.

The one eyed demoness grinned as she stared down at Sir Pentious’s exposed underbelly. She traced a finger around one of his many ‘eyes’. He shivered at the alien sensation. Why was she touching him like that? He swallowed hard as Cherri turned her one eye on him. “You’re pretty sensitive down here, aren’t you? I think I’m going to have a lot of fun playing with you.”

Sir Pentious’s eyes went wide as Cherri lowered her head and began to lick his underbelly. She sucked on an ‘eye’ and swirled her tongue around its circumference. He couldn’t stop himself. He screamed inside his gag and squirmed frantically to escape her ministrations. He couldn’t believe that this trash had the gall to do this to him. He would not have it! Cherri giggled as she caressed the quivering ‘eye’. “Oh why fight it, sweetheart? You’re clearly enjoying yourself.”

A slew of garbled curses filled the room as Sir Pentious struggled furiously. How dare she! How dare she accuse him of liking her filthy touches! If his mouth were free, he would have sank his fangs into her throat. The idea of filling his enemy with venom gave him some comfort as Cherri continued to suck and lick him. 

To his horror, he began to feel his body responding. The ‘eye’ that was receiving the most attention began to ease open. Cherri gazed at it in amusement.”You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” She gave him no warning as she plunged a finger into his exposed orifice. Sir Pentious couldn’t hold back a powerful moan as she added a second finger and began to scissor them inside him.

This couldn’t be happening! How could his own body betray him like this? Cherri thrust her fingers in and out of him as he sighed and panted with unwanted pleasure. His hips began to buck and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, Cherri stopped and Sir Pentious couldn’t help but whimper in disappointment. 

Her one red eye grew large as she stared down at him. She exclaimed. “Alright, now we’re talking!” Sir Pentious shook his head over and over in denial. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. He didn’t want this. He didn’t! Cherri’s mouth broke into a nefarious smile as dual penises began to emerge from the overstimulated hole. Sir Pentious shut his eyes tightly. It was a part of himself he truly despised. He wished more then anything that he could slither into a pit and die for a second time. 

His tormentor wasted no time as she peeled off her black pants and panties. She stood naked from the waist down in front of her most hated enemy. She straddled his body before gripping his face in her hands. Sir Pentious opened his eyes. Although he could not speak, his eyes begged. They begged her not to do it. They begged her to stop. They begged her to let him keep what little remained of his dignity.

Cherri cocked her head to the side before smiling sweetly. “Sorry Penty, but your ass is mine tonight.” Sir Pentious let out a choked gasp as she lowered herself onto one of his penises. She gripped the other one in her hands as she began to rock back and forth. The snake demon threw his head backwards and wailed. It was happening and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

It felt so good. Her insides were so slick and warm. Her grip was so nice and tight. He had never felt so aroused and he hated himself for it. After awhile, she sped up her tempo as she rode him and stroked him simultaneously. Sir Pentious panted and drooled around his gag. He felt himself reaching the edge. He fought to regain control over his body. He must not cum. He would not cum. Despite his conviction, it was a losing battle.

Cherri gasped as he came inside her and all over her hands. After catching her breath, Cherri laughed. “Well, that was awfully fast. But that’s okay. I still had fun.” Sir Pentious watched dejectedly as she smeared his cum on his belly and eased herself off of his retreating manhood. She stood up and licked her wet fingertips. “Not bad old man, but you need to work on your technique.”

She reached over and ripped the gag from his salivating mouth. He didn’t have the energy nor the courage to strike at her. He fell to his side and began to sob uncontrollably. Cherri shrugged as she pulled her underwear and pants back on. As she turned to leave, Sir Pentious’s voice cracked through his bitter tears. “You… you bitch…” Cherri stared at him for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. “No no, Penty. You were my bitch tonight.” She cackled maniacally as she slammed the door behind her.


End file.
